


Prior Engagement

by LylaRivers



Series: Botany [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say great minds think alike.<br/>(Spock and Jim finally get engaged.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prior Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end of this series, as it stands now. I have one other fic in this universe, that deals with Sulu and Chekov's friendship, which I may post later. However, this is about as much as I've written for this series. So, enjoy this (last?) installment of this series.

I stand, hands locked rigidly behind my back, and wait. The Klingons should be contacting the ship in exactly 5.3 minutes with their ransom for the Captain, two security officers, and single science officer they hold in their custody. I wage a desperate inner battle with myself for control. The Klingons have my Captain - have Jim - and I am not inclined to be patient with them.  
Three minutes and ten seconds.  
Two minutes and five seconds.  
“Commander, I am receiving a transmission from the planet,” Nyota reports from her station.  
Stiffly, I sit in the Captain - in Jim’s - chair. “Patch it through,” I order.  
“Yes sir,” Nyota says, and the Klingon appears on screen. I search for the name of the commander and come up blank - not that it matters.  
“Commander,” the Klingon says.  
“What have you done to Captain Kirk and his landing party?” I demand, refusing to acknowledge the Klingon.  
The Klingon nods to someone off screen. Captain Kirk is dragged by his hair on to the screen. “Spock,” he whispers. I am suddenly able to understand my mother’s expression of “seeing red” for the second time in my life - the first being after Jim’s seeming ‘death’ at the hands of Khan.  
“Now. Commander. You will give us the rights to mining on planet, and you will fly away and not come back. Otherwise, your precious Captain will go the same way the other did.” The Klingon snarls. The camera slides away, to reveal Ensign Dana Kagan lying in a pool of her own blood. Another stab of rage consumes me for the death of one of my Science Officers.  
“What have you done with the rest of the landing party?” I ask, voice hard.  
“Spock, no!” I hear Jim say, agonized.  
“They are safe… for now,” the Klingon sneers. “Now. The mining rights.”  
“No. Starfleet will never surrender the prior claim,” I declare.  
“Then say farewell to your captain,” the Klingon snarls.  
“That is equally unacceptable,” I say. “Mr. Sulu. Lock and load torpedoes.”  
“Aye, Commander,” Sulu says, looking confused.  
“You have exactly ten point seven minutes to release the landing party,” I tell the Klingons.  
“Or what?” the Klingon asks.  
“Or we will wipe you from the face of the universe,” I say, voice ice cold and equally as controlled. “Enterprise out.”  
***  
I do not run to the transporter room. Keeping that in mind, I do walk rather briskly. I am already formulating a plan. I will beam down, alone, and retrieve the Captain and security officers.  
They will need communicators so Scotty will be able to beam them. That was one of the first pieces of equipment I presumed the Klingons had destroyed.  
I arrive in the transporter room, amidst a flurry of movement “Mr. Scott. Status report,” I order.  
“Standing by, Commander,” Scotty says.  
I set my phaser to kill, and step on board the transporter pad. “Clear the pad. Ready to beam down on my mark, Mr. Scott.”  
“Yes, Commander,” Scotty says, eyes worried.  
“Three. Two. Energize.” The white light envelopes me.  
***  
There are more Klingons than I accounted for. I come out of the transporter beam, shooting with a deadly accuracy. I hit the leader square in the forehead.  
“Spock, what are you doing?” Jim shouts.  
“All of you, move to me!” I yell, shooting as I head towards them. I pass off communicators, shooting Klingons who think it clever to get between me and my Captain. Between me and my t’hy’la.  
“Spock there’s too many!” Jim yells. I barely register that he’s being supported by the two security officers.  
“Mr. Scott. Four to beam up! Send for Doctor McCoy,” I say into the communicator.  
“Aye, Commander,” I hear the reassurance of the familiar Scottish brogue.  
“Now!” But even as I say it, a final bolt hits the Captain’s arm and the security officer on that side. The white light of the transporter envelopes us, and I find myself back on the ship.  
“Captain!” Doctor McCoy yells.  
I am aware enough to grab Jim before he collapses - and grab Ensign Novak at the same time. Ensign Novak is shaking, and blood spurts from her chest. Jim, too, is bleeding severely. The other security officer looks bloody and beaten - I can not bring myself to recall his name.  
Doctor McCoy and his staff take Jim from my arms and rush the three of them to Sickbay.  
I stumble - just a bit, but enough to tell me I am wounded - to the nearest communications stand. “Spock to bridge,” I say.  
“Bridge, Uhura here,” Nyota answers.  
“Sulu has the conn. Fire torpedos on Klingons, and get us out of here.” I hope my voice doesn't shake too much with the suppressed pain.  
“Understood, Commander,” Nyota answers.  
“I will be in Sickbay,” I conclude. “Spock out.”  
And true to my word, I make my way to Sickbay, barely noticing the trail of green blood I leave behind me in my desperate need to get to Jim.  
My Jim.  
***  
McCoy glares at me. “No, you cannot see Jim,” he says. “You’re injured, yourself. I will release Jim soon. But neither of you are going anywhere until I get a chance to look at your injury.”  
“Doctor?” I ask.  
“You’re trailing your green blood all over my Sickbay, you idiot hobgoblin!” McCoy explains. He scans a tricorder over my body. “Sit,” he snaps at me, pushing me backwards onto one of the bio beds.  
I ignore his ministrations, focusing on Jim. The sense of him is faint - the bond is weak, and as yet unformed. I resolve to change that, and soon.  
“All done,” McCoy says.  
“Jim,” I say.  
“Have a little bit of patience!” McCoy snaps.  
Just then, Jim hobbles out of a closed partition “Bones? Can I go yet?” he asks. He sounds pathetic - he looks pathetic. I wince internally to see my future bondmate in such a terrible state.  
“Damn it Jim, can’t you stay put for ten goddamn seconds?” McCoy asks, exasperated.  
“I heard Spock’s voice,” Jim mutters. His eyes light up when he sees me.  
“Damn it, both of you. Off duty for a full 48 hours Jim,” McCoy says, resigned. “Spock, you’re off for at least this shift, and I want to see you before tomorrow’s Alpha shift. Now get out of my Sickbay, since neither of you have the good sense to sit down and rest.”  
Jim stumbles towards me. “Spock,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around me.  
Carefully, as if he will break and disappear if I hold on too tightly, I help Jim back to his quarters.  
***  
“You shouldn’t have beamed down,” Jim says when we are in the safety of his quarters. He lies down on his bed, and grunts in pain.  
“Jim. I could not leave you.”  
“Get over here,” Jim mutters. I hover by the bed until Jim reaches out a hand and pulls me down on the bed. “Stay with me. Please.”  
“Always, t’hy’la,” I murmur.  
Jim closes his eyes. “You shouldn’t have done that.”  
“I could hardly leave you, Jim,” I say. “You must not continue to put yourself in needless danger.”  
“Wasn’t needless,” Jim mutters.  
“Bond with me,”I whisper.  
“Huh?”  
“Bond with me,” I repeat, louder this time. “I do not wish to endure a repeat of this.”  
“Of me being injured?” Jim asks.  
“No, Jim. A repeat of not knowing where you are,” I reply.  
“Oh. If that’s all,” Jim mutters.  
“Jim. I… I love you,” I whisper. “Please. Bond with me.”  
Jim reaches his head up to kiss me. “Great minds think alike, huh Spock?”  
“I do not understand your meaning,” I say, confused.  
“Right hand drawer in the desk, top,” Jim mutters sleepily. “Not exactly how I wanted to do this, lying in bed, laid up from a Klingon attack.”  
I stand up and rummage in the requested drawer. There is a small, square box at the top. “This?” I ask Jim.  
“Open it,” Jim says. I do. Inside, is a golden ring. I look closer - the word t’hy’la has been engraved in Vulcan on the inside. “Marry me, Spock,” Jim says. “I wanted to do this properly… but I guess it’ll have to suffice.”  
I slide the ring on my finger. “Yes, Jim. Now, sleep.”  
“Don’t wanna sleep - want you,” Jim mutters.  
“You will always have me,” I respond, lying back down on the bed, and wrapping my arms around him. “But you have been injured. Please sleep and recover, Jim.”  
Jim twists around to kiss me again. “But…”  
“Jim, you will injure yourself. Please, rest.”  
Jim curls himself around my body, with his head resting on my chest. “Love you too,” He murmurs. It’s the last conscious thing he says before drifting into sleep.  
***  
When I report as ordered to Doctor McCoy, he takes one look at the ring on my finger, smirks broadly, and orders me to take the rest of the time Jim has off, off as well. “Actually, while you’re at it, you might as well take an extra day off,” McCoy says, smirking.  
“Doctor, that is highly illogical. The Captain’s injuries are not that severe, and my own are insignificant,” I protest.  
McCoy raises his eyebrows at me. “You can thank me later,” he says gruffly. “I was there when Jim bought that damn ring - he dragged me all over for a full day, looking. Now shut up and get back to him, before I overdose on the lovey dovey vibes the two of you send out.”  
“Doctor, I do not believe it is statistically possible to…”  
“Spock, get!” McCoy snaps. He pushes me out the door. “And congratulations, I guess,” he mutters on the way out.  
***  
Jim starts laughing as I relay all of this to him. “Bones knows me so well!” Jim says. “It’s so hard to resist you when you’re all confused like this.”  
“Jim?” I ask, wondering slightly about my future bond mate’s sanity - and not for the first time.  
Come on, Spock, can’t you figure it out?” Jim asks, kissing me.  
“Jim, you are still healing,” I attempt to protest.  
“Why else do you think Bones ordered another day of leave?” Jim asks. “Now shut up and kiss me. We’re engaged now.”  
**********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Seriously, you guys are amazing. To everyone who has left a comment or kudos on any part of this series, you are amazing. Hope you enjoyed me putting some of my favorite characters from Star Trek through more pain than they really deserve!


End file.
